


Bail’s Decision

by nooneimportant36



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneimportant36/pseuds/nooneimportant36
Summary: Taking place during and after Padmé’s funeral, Bail finds hope for the future from the smallest beginning





	Bail’s Decision

Padmé’s funeral was quiet. The skies gray and overcast as though the planet itself was mourning her death. And in a way it was, all of Naboo showed up from the Gungans in seas to those that dwelled in the mountains.

The Queen decided to give Padmé a Royal funeral. One reserved for Queens and Kings, it was not their tradition as Padmé was no longer a Queen, but no one argued with her.

The procession was slow. The Gungans beating a slow and steady beat on their drums. They walked from the castle, through the villages, past Padmé’s house and ended at villa on the sea overlooking the house on the lake where Padmé so wanted to live. It was peaceful there and quite beautiful Bail thought. Her soul would find its rest there forever more. It was a funeral fit for a Queen, one she would always be in the hearts of the Naboo.

They all knew who Padmé was and what she did for them and for the Republic. She fought for peace for everyone from the clones fighting in the war to the slaves in the Outer Rim. She was their savior and their hero. She was a symbol of hope and she was gone. The solemn march through Naboo showed Bail this much was true.

The Queen knew, as Bail knew, that this funeral was for more than just the loss of a friend. It was for the loss of democracy, of freedom and of peace. Everything Padmé fought for seemed to die with her. As though her death marked the end of the Republic itself.

Bail knew Padmé wouldn’t want him to give up the fight but he didn’t know how to keep going. As he marched behind the Queen and through the streets of Naboo, he lost all hope. The Empire was everywhere, he didn’t know who to trust or where to go. Her children couldn’t even attend for fear of the Empire’s all seeing eyes.

Her children. What were they going to do with them? They wouldn’t be safe with Padmé’s family. Should he tell them the children are alive or spare them the pain of never seeing them and not tell them? Neither was a choice he wanted to make. He couldn’t look the Amidala’s in the eyes when he gave them his condolences. He broke when her mother thanked him for being a friend and told him how Padmé always spoke highly of him. She was still so young after all.

Back aboard the Tantive IV, Bail was hardly listening until Yoda said the twins be split up. It was an impulse, a reaction to a statement and not thought through. “My wife and I will take the baby girl, we’ve always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us.” He assured Obi-wan. Neither Jedi fought the decision.

He made his way to the medical bay and stood at the side of little Leia’s crib. She had Padmé’s eyes. He reached out to pick her up, but hesitated, was he ready to be a father? What if he lets her down, let’s Padmé down?

His hand froze just above her and she reached out. Her little hand wrapped around his finger. He laughed and a tear fell from his eyes. His decision being made right then and there. “Hope is not lost today little one, it is found.” Padmé would not die in vain. The hope she brought to the Republic lived on through her children. And he promised to fight the Empire for Padmé and for Luke and Leia as long as he lived.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just give me a political drama of Bail starting the rebellion in Padmé’s name all while Breha covers for them and maintains the illusion of Alderaan’s pacifism from within the Imperial Senate all while struggling to raise a daughter in a galaxy at war.


End file.
